List of chapters in Otasuke-kun
This listing contains all chapters that were published in the series Otasuke-kun, as well as notes on if they were reprinted and what changes occurred. As both are counted as part of the series in reprints and also treated as their own runs, "Otasuke and Chika-chan" and "2nd-Generation President Ichiro-kun" are also covered within this list. Elementary School 4th Grade, 1st run (April 1963-March 1964) #'"I am Otasuke"' (ぼくおた助だあ, April 1963) #'"The Stupid Son's Fall from the Second Floor"' (二階からおちろばかむすこ, May 1963) #(June 1963) #(July 1963) #(August 1963) #'"Otasuke-kun Goes to Tosaka"' (トサカにきたよ おた助くん, September 1963)- Sixth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 1. Guest appearance of Iyami. #(October 1963) #'"Otasuke-kun Goes on a Trip"' (旅に出ました おた助くん, November 1963)- Reprinted as the first full chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2, after the illustration of "Otasuke-kun and Company's Houses". It is re-titled "The Trip to Tokaido". #(December 1963) #'"Otasuke-kun after 10 Years"' (10年たったよ おた助くん, January 1964 separate appendix)- Reprinted as the third chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2 and re-titled "Otasuke-kun after 20 Years" in both this edition and the Akebono kashihon. #(February 1964) #'"Let's Help This Turtle and Go to Mars"' (たすけたカメと火星へゆこう, March 1964 separate appendix)- Reprinted as the seventh chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2. Elementary School 5th Grade (April 1964-March 1965) #(April 1964) #(May 1964) #(June 1964) #(July 1964) #(August 1964) #'"A Kappa Appeared in the Pool"' (プールにカッパがでてきたよ, September 1964)- Seventh chapter in "Complete Works" volume 3. This is essentially a remake of "Kappataro the Kappa" from Nama-chan. #'"The Company President's Wife?"' (社長のおよめさん?, October 1964)- Twelfth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 3. #(November 1964) #(December 1964) #(January 1965) #(February 1965) #(March 1965) Elementary School 6th Grade (April-December 1965) #(April 1965) #(May 1965) #(June 1965) #(July 1965) #(August 1965) #(September 1965) #(October 1965) #(November 1965) #(December 1965) "Otasuke and Chika-chan" chapters (4th Grade, April 1965-March 1966) #(April 1965) #(May 1965) #'"Chika-chan's Jealousy"' (チカちゃんのやきもち, June 1965)- Reprinted as the thirteenth and final chapter in "Complete Works" volume 3. #(July 1965) #(August 1965)- Reprinted as the seventh chapter in "Complete Works" volume 5. #(September 1965) #(October 1965) #(November 1965) #(December 1965) #(January 1966) #'"New Years in the Stone Age" '(石器時代のお正月, January 1966 separate appendix) #'"An Escaped Monkey and Bean Scattering"' (豆まいてサルにげる, February 1966)- Last chapter in "Complete Works" volume 4. #(March 1966) Shogakukan Comics (1965-1966) #(Summer 1965 issue) #(Winter 1965 issue) #'"Otasuke-kun Doesn't Understand This"' (わかっちゃいないよおた助くん, Spring 1966 issue)- Reprinted as the eighth and final chapter in "Complete Works" volume 2 under the title of "Iyami the Home Teacher". Elementary School 2nd Grade (September 1965-March 1966) In this run, the stories would have preceding commentary by a manga critic after their frontispieces, and would then have afterword articles. #'"Min-Min, Otasuke's Con Insect Collection"' (ミンミーンおた助コン虫採集, September 1965)- Tenth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 5. #'"Practice for the Bread-Eating Competition"' (パン食い競争もう練習, October 1965)- Twelfth chapter in "Complete Works" volume 5. #(おままごととカキの実, November 1965)- #(December 1965) #(January 1966) #(February 1966) #(March 1966) Elementary School 4th Grade, 2nd run (September 1967-October 1968) #(September 1967) #(October 1967) #'"Ichiro and Pochi-ojisan" '(一郎とポチおじさん, November 1967)- Third chapter in "Complete Works" volume 6. #(December 1967 separate appendix) #(January 1968) #(February 1968) #(March 1968) #(April 1968) #(May 1968) #'"The Young President's Mischief"' (若社長のむだづかい, June 1968) #(July 1968) #(August 1968) #(September 1968) #(October 1968) "2nd-Generation President Ichiro-kun" (4th Grade, November 1968-March 1969) #(November 1968) #(December 1968) #(January 1969) #(February 1969) #(March 1969) Category:Lists Category:Otasuke-kun